Sleuth KH2 Style
by Ghostpirates
Summary: Based off a random game of Sleuth I played. Some cursing. Nothing too bad. Well, someone dies, but not anything big. Just one of my OCs is the detective who has to solve a case. More interesting than it sounds. Can't summarize well.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_

_So, I started a new story... Yeah. I know I was supposed to be working on Chapter 9 of JADU, but I dunno. I lost inspiration. Writer's block. Whatever. I'll get back into it sometime soon. So for now, here's a random story I decided to write. It was based of a game of Sleuth I was playing. Enjoy_

**Chapter 1: A New Case**

The phone rang beside my head. I turned over and groped for it. A second later I had it to my ear.

"Hello," I said sleepily, rubbing my eyes. A moment later I was jumping out of bed, running into the bathroom.

This was going to be one interesting day...

I looked out my window as I aprroached the estate. It was huge. I stepped out of the car as I reached the end of the drive and gazed in awe. The place was amazing.

It was a mansion, totally white. It was quite neat looking, but the garden wasn't. The stone walls were overgrown will vines. It made it look nice.

I walked past the two columns before the door and onto the porch area. I knocked on the door and only had to wait a minute before someone answered.

"Ah. Ms. Faire, you're here," the butler, or so he seemed to be, said. "Please come in."

I followed him in, looking around as I did so. The place was kind of eerie on the inside. It was totally silent. I looked to the right, doing a double take when I saw someone walk into the door a few feet from me.

"That is the conservatroy, Ms. Faire."

I looked behind me, startled, to see the butler watching me. I suddenly smiled.

"Thank you, sir. And please, call me Jenny," I answered. I hated when people called me 'Ms. Fair'. It made me sound old. After all, I was only sixteen.

"Of course, madame. If you would like to look around, please do. After all, you're here to solve a murder." At this, he walked off and disappeared up the stairs to my left.

_Yeah, yeah. I'll solve this murder alright._ I thought to myself as I walked down the hall. All the doors were closed, which I found odd. I could distantly here people walking around or talking in the rooms around me. _Might as well pick somewhere..._

I picked the door closest to me, which happened to be the conservatory. I knocked on the door lightly to alert anyone who was in there to my presence.

As I opened the door, I looked around. The room was sparsely furnished. It had a piano in the farthest corner and a fur rug, both white. The walls were a dull blue and it made me feel slightly tired. The next thing I noticed was an oboe laying on the edge of the rug. It was golden, but did not shine in the light like you would think.

"What do you want?"

I whirled around as I heard the voice, looking around frantically. I then noticed someone at the piano. They were wearing a tan shirt with white pants so I figured that's why I hadn't noticed them sooner.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't notice you there. Heh heh. I'm the detective that was called to solve this case. My name in Jenny Faire, but please just call me Jenny. Nice to me you." I smiled brightly as I said this and the person seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Oh. Well, my name is Demyx. Nice to meet you too," he gave me a quick smile and turned around, going back to playing a soft tune on the piano.

_Hmm... He looks like he'd be friendlier. Oh well, better get to asking questions._ I walked up to him and listened for a minute. As I listened, I took a minute to examine him. He had blonde hair in a mohawk style. His blue eyes were trained on the keys as he tried not to mess up.

"So, umm... Where were you when the murder took place," I asked casually.

He looked up, but kept playing. "I was in the living room with Axel. We were talking. I didn't know anyone was dead until Roxas came into the room and said he had found Xemnas dead in the library."

I analyzed this information and tucked it away in my mind for later reference.

"Xemnas is the one who died? That butler didn't tell me that," I mumbled as I went to leave the room.

"You'd best look out for Saix. He doesn't much like anyone, so don't get on his bad side."

I looked back as I closed the door, seeing Demyx just going back to playing the piano. I walked away from the door and crossed the hall, looking to my left as I saw someone disappear quickly up the stairs. I caught a flash of blue and that was all.

The door I was heading into had a plaque next to it. I looked back at the conservatory and noticed it had one too. This on said 'Living Room' on it though. I knocked once again and opened the door. No one was inside, so I decided to examine the room.

I dug in my pocket for my magnifying glass, but my hand came up empty. _I _know_ I brought it with me... Where'd it go? Shit. I can't do anything without it._ I quickly exited the room and retraced my steps to the front door. It was left ajar for some reason and I quickly looked out and around for my magnifying glass. I concluded it wasn't on the porch or in the hall.

I sighed and just decided to go around asking people questions. I walked back down the hall and went into the dining room on my left. I was looking down when I entered and had forgotten to knock, so I was suprised when I ran into someone right inside the doorway.

"Oh. I'm so sorry," I apologized quickly.

"No need. It was my fault," the boy said. He was also blonde, like Demyx, though his hair was quite spiky. I wondered if he used any kind of gel to get it that way.

"Oh... Well, umm... Hi," I said quickly. "My names Jenny. I'm the detective that was hired for this case." I held out my hand and looked into his eyes. Something passed through them, but I didn't catch it.

He took my hand and shook it hastily, like he wanted to leave my company as fast as he could. _Not yet. I have a few questions to ask you..._

"Well, hello Detective. My names Roxas. I would so love to chat, but I really must be going." He released my hand and moved to walk past me, but I grabbed his arm.

"Would you mind if I asked you a question?"

He looked back and slowly turned to face me. "You just did, but aside from that, you may. But I really must be going, so try to make it quick."

I tried not to look angry by the tone in his voice, but I don't think it worked too well. "Of course. I'd just like to know where you were during the murder."

He tensed for a second before glancing towards the door. "I was with... Larxene." I noticed his pause immediately. Something was up. "I heard something from the second floor hit the ground and quickly left to go see what it was. When I got there, Xemnas was already dead. I didn't see anything more, but I do remember seeing a glimpse of blue as I was running back downstairs to inform everyone in the house of what had happened."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you," I answered thoughtfully, and released his arm. He left the room after a seconds pause.

I heard a noise suddenly. I turned towards the wall that seperated the living and dining room. It sounded like someone was talking. I approached the wall and put my ear against it. As I leaned closer to it, the wall moved.

I tentatively pushed on it and it moved again. I then pushed harder and a doorway opened in the wall. It suprised me, but I quickly recouperated. Approaching the wall, I heard someone talking again. They sounded like they were on a phone because I could only hear one voice.

I stuck my head in and looked to the left. There was a woman standing there on a cell phone. She had blonde hair, like the other two I had met, but here's was wierd looking. They had two pieces sticking up from her head, kind of like antenae.

She looked over as she became aware of my presence and said goodbye to whoever she was talking to. I walked in to the secret passage and closed the door as she put the phone in her pocket.

"Who're you?" she said angrily.

_Anyone wanna guess who the murderer is? You'll get a cookie if you get it right. :D -Holds out plate- It's pretty easy really. Anyway, I've got all three of the chapters (Yes, three) written already, so expect them to be up pretty quickly._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_

_So, here's the second chapter. Not much really. It took forever to get it up because I was lazy. D: I think I'll post both the second and last (third) chapter tonight. Also, had to reboot my computer and didn't know if I had saved this to anything, so that's part of the reason I didn't get it up. Anyways, enjoy._

**Chapter 2: The Murderer is...**

_I tentatively pushed on it and it moved again. I then pushed harder and a doorway opened in the wall. It suprised me, but I quickly recouperated. Approaching the wall, I heard someone talking again. They sounded like they were on a phone because I could only hear one voice._

_I stuck my head in and looked to the left. There was a woman standing there on a cell phone. She had blonde hair, like the other two I had met, but here's was wierd looking. They had two pieces sticking up from her head, kind of like antenae. _

_She looked over as she became aware of my presence and said goodbye to whoever she was talking to. I walked in to the secret passage and closed the door as she put the phone in her pocket._

_"Who're you?" she said angrily._

"I'm the detective hired to solve this murder. My names Jenny. Sorry to disturb you, but I heard you talking from the dining room and found this passage by accident."

She looked at me skeptically, like she thought I was lying. "Detective? Aren't you a little young? Well, whatever. I guess you wanna question me right? Oh, and my name's Larxene if you hadn't already known."

"Smart, aren't you? Of course. I'd just like to know where you were during the murder,"I replied.

"I was with Zexion. He needed a "girl's opinion" or some shit. I dunno why. We were in the guest room the whole time until we heard Roxas screaming like a girl about Xemnas being dead. Happy?" she snapped.

She glared at me as I thought over what she said, finding something wierd about it. I snapped out of my thoughts as she walked past me. "Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking. Thanks for your--," I was cut off as she opened the door and slammed it shut.

"A little bitchy today, are we?" I mumbled to myself and went to follow her out. There was a problem though. When I went to open the door, it wasn't in the same place it had been. I was confused and then started going down the wall and pushing.

As I got to the end of the wall, I found the door. It had moved from its place of a few seconds ago and I decided it would be good to get out of there.

When I opened the door, I saw that there were stairs. _This house sure is wierd..._ I started walking down them and when I came to the bottom there was a door. I opened it to find myself in the living room. Nobody was in it.

I looked around then quickly headed toward the door, intent upon finding who had killed Xemnas. Then it clicked.

Roxas had said he had been with Larxene, but Larxene had been with Zexion. That meant that Roxas had killed Xemnas. Or so it would seem...

I walked into the kitchen after having sat in the living room, thinking over what I had discovered. If Roxas HAD killed Xemnas, all I needed to do was find out HOW he killled him and WHERE he killed him. But I wouldn't be able to do that without my magnifying glass, so I set out to found it.

No one was in the kitchen either, but I noticed another door that lead to what appeared to be a pantry. I headed for it.

As I opened the door, I noticed someone in the corner, shuffling around the cans. He had silvery-blue hair that crossed over his right eye. He didn't seem very friendly as he turned towards me.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely, though a little impatiently.

"Yes, actually," I smiled. "I'd like to know where you were during the murder. You see, I'm the detective that was hired."

He looked at me like Larxene had, like he thought I was lying, but answered none-the-less. "I was with Larxene in the guest room."

He short answer didn't suprise me much. He didn't seem like one who liked to talk.

"Okay then. Thanks. I'll just be leaving," I said as I turned and exited the pantry.

_This confirms it. Roxas killed him._ Now, I just needed to figure out how...

In another part of the house, Roxas sat contemplating what he would do.

_I _won't_ let anyone find out it was me. And the only way to ensure that is to get rid of that detective._

He stood up, a determined look on his face, and walked out of the room.

I walked out of the kitchen and down the hall, heading towards the stairs. I decided, as I climbed the stairs, to start at the end of the hall.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I saw another flash of blue walk into the second door on my left. I was almost about to follow them, but decided they'd probably still be there after I checked one other room.

So I headed to the last door on the left-hand side of the hallway. It said "Master Bathroom" on it, so I knocked before entering. Thankfully, no one was in it.

_Why am I even bothering to check in a BATHROOM? I mean rea-- Wait, what's that?_ I approached the counter that was next to the toilet. It had a mirror hanging above it. But what was ON the counter was what I was looking at.

It was my magnifying glass. I was shocked. I knew I had brought it with me, but I had never even set foot into this bathroom, let alone gone upstairs when I first entered the house. I picked it up and examined it. It looked fine. Nothing was broken. I pocketed it and left the bathroom, seeing as I wasn't going to find anyone in there.

I decided to go into the room that the person had disappeared into. It was the library. I knocked lightly and opened the door.

The library was sparcely furnished. It had a few bookshelves packed with books on the farthest wall, a fireplace to my right, and two comfy-looking chairs in front of it. The walls were a light blue and the carpet was black.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye and turned. I finally knew what that flash of blue had been. It was someone's hair.

The guy was tall, with long blue hair. It didn't make him look girly though. He had a scar in the shape of an 'X' between his eyes and he was scowling.

"Who're you and why are you in this house? I don't think anyone invited you," he said darkly.

I was shocked by how angry he seemed. I stepped into the room fully and shut the door slightly. It wouldn't do if he got angry and I had to worry about opening a door to get away...

"I'm sorry to intrude. I'm the detective that was hired to solve this... case," I said nervously. "My name's Jenny."

"Detective? We don't need a detective," he snapped.

_Denial much?_ I mused too myself.

"Well, even if you don't, I'm already here. And really, I've pretty much solved this case. If you could just give me an alibi, I'll be on my way."

He didn't answer, just stared at the floor. I was about to leave when he looked up.

"I was alone in the dining room," he said as he walked past me. "And it would be best if you searched this room carefully."

He walked out and shut the door. I was slightly suprised in his change of attitude, but then remembered what he said.

_Search for what though? It doesn't look like this room is out of the ordinary... Wait, he was staring at the floor before he answered me. Maybe..._

I took out my magnifying glass and approached the spot where he had been standing. I looked down and spotted something on the carpet. I crouched and slowly examined the spot. I gasped.

It was blood.

_Author's Notes_

_Oooo. Yep. Blood. The mystery is solved. Well, mostly. Anyway, posting the next chapter in a little bit. Review please?_

_MoF_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Using as an experiment. Sorry for anyone who had me Author Alerted :X**_

Author's Notes

_Soooo... Last chapter. Yep. Read to find out what happens. :D_

**Chapter 3: Solving the Case**

_I took out my magnifying glass and approached the spot he had been standing. I looked down and spotted something on the carpet. I crouched and slowly examined the spot. I gasped._

_It was blood._

I walked quickly out of the room. I had concluded that Roxas was the murderer and had killed Xemnas in the library, but with what? What in this house could be lethal enough to kill someone.

Well, that was a stupid question. A lot of things could be.

I walked in to next room, the guest room. There wasn't much in here either. Just a nicely made bed, a dresser, and a TV with a chair in front of it.

I glanced again at the bed and noticed someone laying on it. He had fiery red hair that was quite spiky. His eyes were closed, and I noticed he had some kind of upside-down teardrop tattoos under them. No one else was in there.

I approached the bed and his eyes blinked open. They were a brilliant green and I was almost mesmerized by them. Then he sat up and I stopped a foot short from the end of the bed.

"Um... Hi. I just came to ask you a question. I'm the detective they hired, so yeah," I said awkwardly.

He stared at me for a second before grinning. "Hey. The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized? You can ask me anything you want."

I smiled. He seemed like the nicest person I'd met in this house so far. Although Demyx didn't seem mean, just kind of sad...

"Okay then. I just need to know where you were when everything happened."

"I was in the living room, talking to Demyx. I hadn't even noticed what was going on 'till Roxas came running in. He looked really paniced too," he frowned.

"Really? Well, thanks. I'll be leaving then. Bye," I waved as I walked towards the door.

He waved back at me and smiled.

I left the room and walked across the hall. I entered the study and looked around. No one seemed to be in here. There was a desk to my left, which had a few books and a paperweight on it. I moved towards the desk and examined the paperwieght. Nothing. This wasn't the murder weapon.

I left the room and went up the hall towards the only room I hadn't checked in the whole house. It was the master bedroom. I knocked first and then opened the door slowly. I peeked my head in and when I saw no one, I walked in fully.

The room was beautiful. The walls were deep red, the carpet black. It looked quite nice together and it matched the bed, which had black silk sheets and a few red pillows. I admired the room for a few minutes and then went to examine the jewel box that was on the dresser. It seemed heavy enough that if you threw it at a person you could kill them, but nothing was on it.

I sighed and put it down. I had to figure out what the murder weapon was. That's when it clicked. The pantry. It seemed kind of wierd, but nothing in the other rooms seemed out of place except in the pantry. There was a can of something that seemed out of place. The label of it had been blue on one part, but partially obscured in red on another. I had disregarded it at first, but it finally seemed to fit.

I hurriedly left the bedroom and ran down the hall and stairway, nearly knocking over another person in my haste. I said a rushed apology and looked up. I nearly screamed. I had run into Roxas at the bottom of the stairs. At least it had been in the open instead of in some room.

"H-Hi. Sorry about that. I was just trying to find someone. I'll be going," I slipped past him and walked down the hall, going much slower than before. I glanced over my shoulder to see Roxas disappearing up the stairs, but not before he stared at me suspiciously.

I walked swiftly down the hall and into the kitchen, going straight towards the pantry. I opened the door and noticed that Zexion had left. I walked forward and glanced around, searching for the can. I spotted it easily and grabbed it, sticking it in my pocket.

I turned on my heel and left the room, thinking of how stupid Roxas was to have left the evidence there. Then I remembered he had gone up the stairs. Not good.

I crept up the stairs slowly, quietly, making sure not to make a noise. I got to the top and creeped down the hall towards the library door. I opened it slowly, peeping inside and noticed someone there. I was about to close the door when I noticed the person had red hair. It was only Axel.

I sighed in relief and stepped into the room. Axel turned from the bookshelf and waved.

"Hey again. So, Axel. Could you do me a favor? Can you go get everyone in the house to meet in here. I've come to a conclusion."

"Sure," he nodded and walked past me out of the door. I sat down in one of the chairs and ran through everything in my mind.

_So, Roxas killed Xemnas in here. With a can of..._ I took the can out of my pocket and stared at it. _You're kidding me right? Salmon? SALMON? A freaking CAN OF SALMON? I mean really, he couldn't have used a knife or something?_

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard people coming into the room. Everyone I had talked to assembled in the room. I looked around, making sure everyone was quiet before I spoke.

"Well, I've come to a decision. After gathering clues and talking to everyone, I know who killed Xemnas."

They all stared intently at me and I glanced at Roxas. He was standing a little behind Axel and looked nervous. I felt kind of sorry for him, but I had to tell the truth.

I took a deep breath. "He was killed in this room. I'm not sure why, but he was killed with this." Here I took out the can. Axel snorted, Zexion frowned, Roxas got an even more anxious look, and everyone else just looked kind of amused by the murder weapon.

"And the one who killed him was," I paused. I was unsure if I should actually say it, but I had to. So I continued on," The one who killed him was Roxas."

Everyone turned suddenly towards Roxas. Axel and Demyx looked shocked, while Zexion looked like he couldn't really care. Larxene frowned and Saix looked like he was about to kill something.

Roxas backed up slightly and I quickly stepped between him and the apalled, or at least slightly, crowd.

"We need to call the police. Can I borrow someone's cell phone?"

Nobody seemed likely to give one up, so I told one of them to call the police. In the end, Roxas conceded to killing Xemnas, though he wouldn't say why. Everyone was allowed to leave and I went home feeling accomplished, but slightly guilty.

"Oh well. Just another case that had to be solved," I sighed to myself as I drove off.

Just another case that had to be solved...

_Author's Notes_

_So that's the end. Hope you enjoyed... Reviews please? They equal love, which equals happiness. :) _

_MoF_


End file.
